


And the world came tumbling Down

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Dad!Tony, Guilt, Hurt Peter, Light Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Papa!Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Superfamily, Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "He wouldn't admit places like this still caught his breath. Made him feel helpless, and alone."





	And the world came tumbling Down

He wouldn't admit places like this still caught his breath. Made him feel helpless, and alone. Tricked his mind into thinking he was still stuck beneath the heavy concrete. Unable to move, crying out for someone to save him. In that moment he knew he was truly alone.

Dad walked leisurely behind, Pop a few inches ahead. They of course didn't know about his fear, about his identity. Peter's eyes shifted to the parking garages supports. Images of those wing's cutting through them, the force of it pulling him in and dropping the unrelenting pressure upon his body. 

His chest tightened painfully, Peter sped up before situating himself into Steve's side. It took both parent's off guard, Tony raised a brow. As Peter had gotten older he'd been more and more distant, especially after Steve's initial denial of the accords, thing's soon became tense before he signed. For family's sake. 

Peter hugging himself into Steve's side was surreal. Peter's heart thumped loudly against his chest, he wanted to go home. Wanted to swing across the city, then he could manage to catch his breath. Hear the busy city, convince his mind he was not alone.

Pop kept him grounded, Pop was strong. He was here, dad was here. He was not alone, he wouldn't be crushed with pop around. Dad! Peter turned quickly, eyes landing on Tony's confident posture. Steve stopped, his arm still wrapped around Peter keeping his close. 

Tony lightly sped up to catch up with the pair, Peter looked frightened. Pale. Tony looked up at his husband's worried face, Tony slid his other arm around Peter's shoulder's; ushering the two toward's the car.

Peter's body felt tense under the men's arms, he felt better now that Tony was closer. Steve could protect them both, well especially Tony. He knew Tony wouldn't survive the impact, but Steve and he could. It didn't come close to reassuring his fear of being crushed, but it seemed tolerable with his parent's around.

Oh no, what if they didn't survive? Peter's couldn't breathe, his leg's giving out on him. Tony and Steve dropped to their knees, watching in horror as Peter buried his face in his hands, heaving and sobbing. Peter was alone, crushed under the concrete. Sobbing for help, someone, anyone.

He could feel himself being lifted, Steve held him gently against his chest. Tony repeating over and over that he was okay, he wasn't alone. 

"You're okay baby, it's okay."

"I want to go home, please." Peter sobbed, he couldn't hear. His mind shrouded in the wind's of Vulture's wings, the roar of the concrete crushing him. The crack of his collarbone shattering, Steve couldn't take it any longer. Sprinting to the car, placing Peter safetly in the backseat.

Before speeding next to Tony, Tony quickly got in before they sped out of the parking garage. Peter calmed significantly, looking back to see they were no longer in the garage. Out in the open, Steve pulled over and opened the window's. Tony crawled over into the back seat, helping Peter regain his breath.

Steve jogged around the car, opening the side door and ducking beside the pair. Carefully wiping the tears away from his sons face. 

Peter was no longer crushed, he was flying. Wind gusting against his face, helping him breathe. Peter looked uncertainly over at Tony and then Steve. He jumped into Tony's arms, remembering it had been Tony that fuelled him to escape in the first place. 

"We have you baby, you're not alone. It's okay we're going to go home," Tony whispered into his hair. Steve pressed a kiss to both Peter and Tony's head before returning to the driver's seat and driving them back to the tower. It wouldn't be their home for long, and Peter had told them he couldn't move and would go live with Aunt May.

Tony settled, buying them a high-rise condo in the city so they could stay. Making Peter happy, of course they'd have to go in and out. Peter staying there permanently. It worked for them. 

Peter clung tightly to Tony, resting his head against his heart. It helped in fading away the lasting whoosh and rumble in his ears. Peter slumped against his father, falling into a desolate slumber. Steve looked back through the rear view mirror, worry evident in his ocean eyes. 

"Maybe he's claustrophobic?" 

"He wasn't before, remember all the times when he was little in the vent's with Clint?" Tony pointed out. 

"Maybe it was a recent event? Didn't he get stuck in that elevator then saved by Spider-Man?" Steve inquired.  Tony nodded, "Possibly."

Happy opened the door with a smile, before frowning at the wrecked sight of the family. Steve gave a nod, before Tony slid Peter into his husband's arms.

Steve held him close, offering another arm to Tony. Tony took it, sliding out of the car. Allowing Steve to adjust Peter in his arms, and Happy to shut the door. 

"You think we should get him some counseling?" Steve asked gently, as they rode up the elevator. 

"No, I'm pretty sure it was something else. We rode in the elevator this morning and he was talking non-stop with Ned on the phone. He wasn't scared then, he was practically vibrating."

Steve nodded in realization, Peter had been ecstatic earlier.

"PTSD?" Happy questioned, drawing both of their attention. They didn't know, they just didn't know.

\---

Peter whimpered in his sleep, finding himself alone in the dark; carefully tucked in his bed. Peter rose to his wobbly feet, his legs still felt numb. Trembling lightly, holding onto the wall as he padded to his parent's bedroom. Peter opened the door quietly, they didn't hear him. His steps were incredibly light, ever since the bite he'd been sneaking up on people on accident. They never heard him coming. 

Peter slipped into the bed, between the two. Tony's body had crashed, he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Sweat creased his brow, bad dreams. Peter didn't know if he should wake him, It didn't matter as soon as Pop sat up asking in a raspy voice if he was alright. 

"Yeah pa," Peter whispered, "Dad's having a nightmare," he added, before snuggling into Steve's chest. Steve hugged back, before slightly leaning forward to wake Tony. Tony groaned but woke with a gasp, weary eyes making out the silhouettes in the darkness.

"Peter?" He murmured, before snuggling closer to the pair. Steve laid them back, extending his arm so Tony could rest his head on it. Tony did so, smothering Peter between them. Peter fell back into a comfortable slumber, he wasn't alone.

\---

Peter woke slowly, still entangled in dad's arm's. Tony naturally clung to people in his sleep, a trait Peter had picked up as well. Steve chuckled, staring at the two intertwined in a heap of limbs. Steve settled the two tray's of food down on the dresser, carefully waking the two.

Peter woke first, Tony a few nudges later. 

"Morning," Peter mumbled, Steve smiled, "Good morning Peter, how are you feeling?" 

Peter's demeanor fell when he remembered the previous days's events. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, we all get a little overwhelmed," His gaze shifted over to the groggy Tony. Peter nodded, a shy smile lighting his face. Steve fluffed the pillow's, adjusting them so the pair could sit up. He slid the trays into their laps, placing a kiss on Peter's head, and one on Tony's lips. Tony pulled him close, Peter instinctively putting his hand over so the tray wouldn't be knocked over. 

Cap's face flushed, as Tony kissed him sloppily before they pulled away. Peter moved his hand away, and set off to cut his pancakes.

"Thank you Prince Charming," Tony groused. Not bothering with cutting his pancakes, and eating the pancake with his hand. 

"Welcome," Steve smiled, sitting on the bed beside them. 

"Thank you," Peter hummed around the pancakes in his mouth. Tony scarfed the food down, before sobering up. He realized Steve's plan, and asked his son gently, "So those panic attack's happen often?" Not often, he normally manged to wrap thing's up quickly in places like that, it's just yesterday was too long.

"Normally I just get a little nervous, yesterday was just too much." Peter admitted. 

"Do you know why?" Steve asked gently.

"You guys are going to be mad," Peter whispered, looking away from the two.

"We won't be mad," Steve affirmed, "If it's this bad already, even if we are mad we wouldn't do anything. You're suffering enough as is buddy," Tony explained.

"Well you two aren't the only super heroes, when I, um Spider-Man had to fight Vulture. Well he kinda broke the supports, and well crushed me. My collarbone broke, and well I got stuck. I couldn't get out, but I manged to and well... you guys know the rest." Peter explained.

"I'm sorry baby," Tony whispered, pulling Peter into his arms. "Wait, you turned down being an Avenger!" 

Peter laughed weakly, but all that was running through Steve's mind was Peter had been brought in by them to fight the other Winter Soldier's. Brought in to fight his fight.

"I need to stay closer to the ground for a while, you guys can save the world. Least I can do is save New York." Peter explained, Steve ran a hand through Peter's hair in comfort and understanding. Tony hated he wasn't there for Peter, Spider-Man had been his responsibility from the start.

He'd let him down. His own son. Peter hugged back tightly, knowing the guilt being placed upon their shoulders.

"You guys shouldn't blame yourselves, everything was my decision," Peter informed. They nodded in understanding, but he knew it wouldn't happen. They'd blame themselves, Peter blamed himself too. Blamed himself for being so careless, blamed himself for burdening them.

"We'll get through this, like the old man said. _Together_."


End file.
